


Destruction and Radiation

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Matt Murdock, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Origin Story, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: Continuation of The A(BO)vengers.A one-shot about how and when Peter Parker became Spider-Man (and how he got his suit).Short, sweet, and to the point.Originally included on the A(lpha)vengers Fic, but I felt it was more fitting as a one shot. I hope you enjoy.
Series: The A(BO)vengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Destruction and Radiation

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad.
> 
> With more traffic due to stay at home orders all over the world, if you aren't logged in, the fics will not be able to record your hits. So please log in so I know you're there. :)

Chapter 6: Peter Parker: Destruction and Radiation

EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY. May 4th, 2012. 1230.

The most chaotic days usually started calmly. The moment Eugene “Flash” Thompson didn’t call him “Penis Parker” or ask why he had holes at the toes of his shoes, Peter knew it was going to be a weird day. Midtown High School of Science and Technology took the sophomore class to Empire State University to see the presentation of projects professors and graduate students had been working on. Midtown High’s goal was not necessarily to make the most Ivy League candidates, but to have students understand science can be done anywhere and under any condition. It was how Peter felt working on his new polymer he planned on presenting at the spring science fair. It was created in secret and under duress while he was in his chemistry class. Sure Peter had to suffer through Flash complaining about going to such a low-cost school, but the morning was oddly peaceful.

The largest conference hall at the university was set up like most scientific conferences. Lined up in rows more towards the front of the hall were posters of projects and items created with their presenters shifting nervously. In the back of the hall, the University’s best and brightest presented their research on a large stage where people could sit and observe. Peter took the opportunity to walk through the posters right when they arrived so he could sit through the presentations. Currently, a man named, Dr. Farley Stillwell, stood on the stage speaking about what Neogenics was with a table and a clear tank that held a spider inside. Peter was one of five or six people actually watching and listening, Peter himself took notes. During the presentation, the Earth shook below and around them, the alarms blared and a voice spoke through the speakers to get to the hurricane shelters on campus.

It was too late for Peter, however, as an explosion blew out one of the walls and he was thrown to the side with the force of the shock. The boy crawled when he came to, his ears ringing with screams and a concussion. Peter tried standing up to figure out an escape when another crash rang through the gallery, as an unidentifiable… person? Thing? Alien? On a hovering motorcycle type object flew through shooting without aim and care as he crashed into the opposite wall, causing more of the ceiling to fall through. The ceiling fell on Dr. Farley Stillwell and the table that held the spider he had been working on. Peter fell back down and groaned and let a sob fall out as he felt bones in his arm break under the weight of fallen concrete. The boy struggled and cried weakly for help, but knew help wasn’t coming. All he could watch was the spider swing off of the stage and slowly crawl towards him.

It was strange, in all the chaos Peter expected the spider to try to find refuge not purposefully head to him. But purposeful the spider was, it crawled up his chest, covered in a shirt and a hoodie up to his exposed neck and paused. The young man could only heave his chest in panic and pain, remaining as frozen as possible while he had the unknown and altered species dancing around on his neck. Until that searing pain of a highly venomous spider’s bite lit his nerves on fire. Peter wasn’t sure if he screamed or not, it didn’t seem to matter, no one would hear him and it would probably be hours on hours before Peter was rescued. The spider moved on from him as any normal spider would and the young man passed out.

It couldn’t have been less than an hour when Peter woke up gasping again. His nerves were set off in an entirely new way. The boy could hear everything and through his cracked glasses couldn’t see anything. Peter’s free hand tore off the glasses to get rid of the blur and look at the room he was in. He was able to focus on people he heard and cracks in the ceiling he shouldn’t be able to see from where he was and with how dark the room had gotten. The other could smell deep scents of at least fifteen people scattered across the room, some dead, some in extreme distress and others null, probably knocked out. The young man had no idea what was going on with himself, why his arm didn’t feel as broken as it had been. His free hand reached for the concrete and planted his feet on the ground, adrenaline taking over and lifted the concrete off of his mangled arm.

Once standing, Peter gripped his shoulder and pushed it back into place, something he had known how to do after Flash paid some kids to beat the shit out of him. His arm was definitely still broken, but he wasn’t going to wait around to get himself hit by another piece of falling concrete. There was a smell surrounding himself and he felt dread spread through his chest. Peter hadn’t presented yet, blood tests had already determined what his designation was, but his body had been slow on the uptake. For whatever reason, now was the time. The slick spilled out of him, but that was not going to stop Peter from escaping. His Aunt and Uncle were probably panicking if they were even safe themselves. Peter couldn’t help anyone, not with his shoulder and not with a sudden heat filling his body.

Peter slipped through a hole in the wall of the conference room out onto grass destroyed by the rubble. The University’s emergency response team was already securing campus and grabbed Peter’s good arm, gently touching his destroyed shoulder as they tried to pull him to an emergency vehicle. The noise around him was too much and Peter felt dizzy, unable to answer the million questions the EMTs asked him. They dug through his pockets until they found his wallet and realized he was a child, not a student of ESU, but a student of Midtown High School. They began hounding him again asking for his parent's phone numbers, but he was on edge, flinching and wincing at every question yelled at him. Eventually, they laid him on a gurney and the ambulance began driving towards the nearest hospital. The young man passed out again on the drive there, his senses and nerves overwhelmed.

MOUNT SINAI. May 6th, 2012.

“..eter? Petey? Hey, son, glad to see you’re still with us,” a deep voice chuckled.

Peter flinched away from the voice and stared through squinted hazel eyes. His nerves had stopped screaming as much as they had been, but his other senses were still overwhelmed. The light through the windows, the beeping of all the machines attached to him, the smell of himself and the at least ten others that had come in and out of this room, and the feel of stiff over washed sheets on his skin. It was all too much already.

“U-uncle Ben?” Peter whined out.

“Oh, Peter,” a female voice rang through quietly, a gentle grip on his good arm.

“Be gentle May, he had a lot of trauma,” Ben whispered across the bed.

Peter shifted to understand his body, take note of all the pains and aches, and currently, he only had a headache and a broken arm. Which was surprising, he was sure he would have had a lot more aches and pains having had a ceiling fall on him. “Are you two okay?” Peter whispered weakly.

“Of course, neither of us were in Manhattan,” Ben assured Peter.

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” May breathed and kissed his forehead a few times.

Peter winced in response and waved his good hand around only to cover his eyes. “It’s… it’s too bright… God, what happened to me?” Peter gasped out.

The young man heard Ben’s heavy feet move quickly to shut the blinds and turn off all the lights, and it did help. Peter was able to open his eyes more and take in his Aunt and Uncle better. “There was an Alien Invasion in New York. Most of Manhattan sustained some damage, just wrong place wrong time Peter,” Ben explained.

“You were the only one that got themselves out of that building without help, Peter… I don’t know how you did it, but I’m so happy you’re safe,” May whispered and took the boy’s hand again.

Peter watched as her long brown hair caressed his skin and made him shiver as his skin created goosebumps all over. “No… what happened to me? What day is it?”

“Oh, sweetie, you presented. The doctors say it was stress-induced, they gave you a heat suppressant. You passed out because it was so sudden,” May explained gently, running a hand down his cheek. It had been bruised yesterday when the hospital finally found Peter’s guardians and called them in, but now his cheek was back to his normal pink hue.

“I’m… I’m an omega right?” Peter sighed disappointedly.

“Yes, son. That's what it seems like,” Ben replied, his voice still chipper.

Peter finally looked at his Uncle and frowned. “‘Seems like’? What does that mean?”

“The blood test was still inconclusive. Your symptoms matched that of a heat, but we haven’t done any anatomic exploration because we wanted you to heal more,” a doctor hummed as he walked inside. The man was holding a StarkPad, looking at Peter’s record.

“How can it be inconclusive?” Peter mumbled.

“There are a few reasons, but we won’t go there right now. I just want to make sure your arm and your head are okay. Mind if I run a few tests and get some scans?” The doctor asked Peter’s Aunt and Uncle. The pair stepped away from their nephew to let the doctor work. “Really impressive, all of your bruising seems to be gone. An X-Ray is coming to get a final scan and then I think we can release you,” The doctor hummed pleased.

The doctor did a few more tests, temperature, blood pressure, as well as making sure Peter didn’t have any lingering effects from his concussion. The man didn’t want to do any further testing on his secondary sex presentation he explained that it would be too much trauma on Peter’s already traumatized body. After the x-ray was done the doctor seemed as confused as he had been the entire check-up. Peter’s double break was now just two fractures. The man chalked it up to faulty machinery or miscommunication and was pleased that Peter’s break wasn’t as bad as they expected. The blood work they had done also seemed just as confusing and just told him to do a check-up once the hospitals weren’t overwhelmed with injured people. That was fine with Peter, he was happy to dress in his own, soft, clothes and leave with his Aunt and Uncle.

Back home Peter escorted himself to his room and pressed face down into his bed. The boy breathed in familiar scents and comfortability, his tense muscles melted into the sheets. There was a soft knock at the door as it creaked open. Soft footsteps came in and set two objects on his bedside table before knees hit the carpet gently and hands rested on the edge of Peter’s bed. The young man turned his head slowly and gave a lazy smile to his aunt, she laughed quietly and pet Peter’s cheek.

“I brought you your prescriptions, it’s birth control and pain medication for your arm,” May hummed.

“Oh right… I guess the birth control makes sense now,” Peter mumbled. “I guess, with both of my parents being Alphas I didn’t think I’d actually be…”

“You know who else is an omega with Alpha parents?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if Tony Stark is a good example at this moment, he’s got like… money and three Ph.D.’s.”

May giggled and shook her head. “You’re going to go just as far as him, I promise. You might have to work harder because we can’t send you to MIT at fifteen, but you’ll get an offer from them without a doubt,” she hummed and pet the boy’s cheek. “Plus, he saved all of New York City from Aliens and a nuclear bomb, so I think he’s a great role model for you.”

All Peter could do was roll his eyes and slowly sit up feeling his body relaxing more. His skin felt less on fire and his hyper senses he was becoming more used to. Peter placed his hands on May’s slim shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for taking care of me. If any omega is going to be my role model, it’s gonna be you May,” Peter sighed and purred his face into her long hair.

The woman laughed and hugged Peter back tightly. “I love you, Peter. You know just what to say to keep me happy. I’m so glad you’re safe and okay,” she pulled away and cupped the young man’s cheeks.

Peter laughed and shook his head out of her hands. “I’ll come out for dinner, May… I just need time to get used to… To…”

“I understand Petey, I’ll leave you alone. Make sure to take the pills at the same time every day or they won’t work. They don’t stay in your system longer than thirty-six hours, so make sure you take them the same time every day,” May said seriously and squeezed Peter’s wrist.

With that May left the bedroom with and shut the door behind her. Peter was given the time to breathe in the lingering scent. The small omega shut his eyes as he listened to the streets of Queens, New York outside his window. Peter’s hearing was more intense, he could hear Ben and May exchanging loving words downstairs. A family having dinner and arguing down the street, the man had to do a lot of late nights because of his salvaging job apparently. It was the same house as a classmate that led most of the clubs he was in. Then there was a scream of terror and Peter felt all his senses tingling, skin lighting on fire, muscles he didn’t know he had aching to do something. Peter opened his eyes and the screaming was gone as quickly as it had started. The omega sat back down and shook the anxious feeling out of his bones.

Something was different, and it wasn’t the fact that he had finally presented.

MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL. May 7th, 2012.

“Penis Parker!” Thank god, Peter was going to have a normal day. “Guess you had to get a new jacket-Woah, hey! Where are your glasses?!”

Peter stated flatly at Flash Thompson. The Alpha had cuts and bruises that littered his face as well as a neck brace. Peter had ditched his sling in his backpack on his way to school, his arm felt perfect (Weird Anomaly #1). “My glasses broke when the conference exploded,” Peter explained. It was true, but he also had tossed them away because he couldn’t see through them, and in fact saw better than before (Weird Anomaly #2).

“So you’re finally using contacts? Didn’t know your family could afford that.”

“Wow, Peter! You look totally fine! I thought you were at the front where all the ceiling fell! And you were in the hospital!” Ned, his saving grace from all of the horrible parts of humanity that Flash Thompson is, yelled as he trotted down the hall.

Peter patted Ned’s shoulder, the young man had been off to a bathroom so he hadn’t experienced the worst of the fallout that ESU campus had experienced. “I got a concussion and passed out. Guess it made my eyes start working again, no contacts,” Peter hummed and flashed his eyes to Flash.

“Who knew a good knock to the head would have fixed that,” Flash snorted, “If I had known I would have had those guys from a couple of months ago just kick you in your head.”

“Wow you look like shit Flash,” MJ hummed as she passed by the trio, staring at Peter for a long moment before she flipped her curly hair and ignored them.

Flash had turned to yell at her which allowed Peter to make his escape for his first class. Ned trailed behind him easily and leaned against the lockers next to the door of the classroom. “What else happened Peter? I thought Mrs. Parker said you broke your arm?”

“Oh, it was just nothing, too many people at the hospital,” Peter waved his hand to try and dismiss it. “I mean, I also presented finally, but it’s not super cool… so…”

Ned stared at him a long moment and nodded. “I thought we're gonna be beta brothers, but I can pretend like we are since you don’t smell like anything,” Ned nodded.

Peter slouched and grabbed Ned’s hand holding it up and tight. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Lunch wasn’t normal. Flash had tried to knock Peter’s lunch tray out of his hands, except, all the food went flying onto Flash and the tray stayed in Peter’s hands. It was like someone had put super glue on the bottom of Peter’s tray and no matter how much he shook his hands around, that tray was not leaving. Ned snuck the shorter boy out of the cafeteria because both of them were freaking out about it. Peter asked Ned to hold the tray while Peter put his foot up on it (when he got flexible enough to do that, he didn’t know, Anomaly #3). Peter pushed against the tray with his foot, he managed to get his hands off of it, but when Ned pulled it away from Peter’s foot, the omega fell on his back with a grunt. Ned was still holding his leg up and Peter could feet the tray through the thin soles of his shoes.

“Ned, let go!” Peter gasped, his hands gripped the dirty tile floor.

Ned gasped and released the tray, letting it fall to the floor. “What the hell is going on?” Ned huffed and watched as Peter pulled off his shoe and the tray fell back to the floor (Anomaly #4).

Peter scurried away from it and stood himself back up staring at the plastic tray. “I hate high school,” Peter muttered.

“This doesn’t seem like normal high school stuff Peter,” Ned mumbled and picked up the tray, easily moving it between his hands.

“I’m ditching class the rest of the day, can you help me sneak into the chemistry room first?” Peter asked. A frown graced his features as he stared at himself and touched his neck where the spider bit him.

“Sure, I still have my key, what are you getting?”

“The polymer that I’ve been working on. I made a gadget for it at home that I want to test it with before the showcase in two weeks.”

Ned rubbed Peter’s curly head with his soft but thick hand and gave a big smile. “Of course Pete. I think you can ditch school to do more school.”

QUEENS, NYC. May 8th, 2012.

“Peter, how was school today?” May called Peter from the kitchen.

“Oh good! I totally didn’t get stuck to the gym ceiling after climbing the rope or anything!” Peter called back and rushed his way up to his bedroom.

“That’s good!” May called back, but before she could catch Peter. “Wait what?”

Peter totally did get stuck to the gym ceiling after climbing the rope (Anomaly #5). Luckily no one saw him do it, they only saw him get stuck to the rope and everybody (including the gym teacher) left him there until someone with a ladder could get him down. And that someone with a ladder didn’t show up for fifteen minutes so it was just Peter struggling against the ceiling until he gave up. The omega didn’t get dizzy even though he was practically hanging upside down (Anomaly #6). Eventually, the young man had given up struggling and relaxed. Then he was falling. Peter let out a scream as he fell and shut his eyes, but only a blink later he landed softly on his feet (Anomaly (?) #7). When the omega looked up, the custodian with the ladder was looking at him shocked, so Peter had bolted to the locker room.

Now in the safety of his bedroom, he dug around for his notebook from the conference, dug around so much that Peter had destroyed his room until he realized that the book had been left in the rubble. Peter cursed and began cleaning everything back up, as he got to his desk he became distracted by searching for information about Neogenics and Dr. Farley Stillwell. That led to Curt Conners who had been mimicking the research for Oscorp. Information on that research was a lot easier to find, so he put on his headphones and listened to the videos. That gave Peter time to tinker with the polymer he made and placing them in small replaceable cartridges and into a device that would disperse it with a gentle touch to a button. Once everything was in place, and the videos were done, he tried to shoot the substance against the wall.

After hours of working on the device, adding, removing, reconstructing, he was now hanging from the web from the ceiling of his Aunt and Uncle’s home. His feet were delicately touching the string but held his weight while Peter was hands-free. Sure, the omega could be freaking out that he was upside down attached to a spider-web like polymer he had created without his head wanting to explode from blood rushing to it. But the knock at his door set his senses wayward and he fell from the “web” onto the floor. The omega was on his feet the moment Ben walked in with a smile.

“Hey, Pete, Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh, I… I’ll be right there,” Peter smiled up at his Uncle, flushed from the anxiety of having almost been caught.

HELL'S KITCHEN, NYC. July 10th, 2012.

Peter’s life, in a nutshell, had become hell. Since that radioactive spider bit him, his life had really blown apart. His Uncle, Ben Parker, had died at the hands of a robber Peter let escape, despite the fact that Peter knew he had the ability to stop the criminal. The young man had, in return, joined underground mixed martial arts matches to hone his fighting skills and make some money to support his Aunt. Ben hadn’t died in the line of duty, and the man didn’t have his police badge on him, so Peter’s Aunt received no death benefits. She was alone in a two-story brownstone they couldn’t afford already, with all the bills, and a nephew that ate as much as an elephant. His Aunt May ended up selling the home, paying down all the debts accrued and moved into a small apartment that was not in the safest building. The boy had used the money he won to pay for extra locks and security in their small apartment.

But, eventually, Peter had to stop the underground MMA fighting, the bruising was becoming noticeable to Aunt May and it cut into the time Peter gave himself for actually trying to save people. He heard a few yells, and although Peter was still running around in his crappy homemade outfit, it worked well enough. Occasionally he had to go to the thrift store to replace a piece, but the web-shooters always stayed in great condition. The omega was in Midtown Manhattan where a man called “Daredevil” was going around beating up a lot of people. Like, bludgeoning them and Peter really felt like he needed to interfere before someone was killed. The Spider threw himself off a building and swung into Hell’s Kitchen. As the yells got louder and more frequent, Peter found himself swinging into an alleyway and crawling across the wall.

“Hey, you! Devil guy! What is going on?” Peter yelled. The man in the suit jumped and fell in surprise, apparently, his coordination wasn’t as good as people claimed it to be. The men Daredevil had been fighting scrambled away through the alley, a couple laughed and that's when Peter realized he was a dumbass. “Sorry!” Peter yelled again and landed on the alley floor near the man. “Wow, that’s such a cool suit.”

“Those were some men that are stealing children for underground trading. Mind helping me find them again,” The man growled at Peter.

Peter scratched at his head and stared through the alley. “Yeah, I think I could swing us both there, they’re pretty slow.”

“No. No, I am not going to be carried by some skinny kid across ten blocks to catch up to those guys. Just give me your phone number and you’ll call me-”

Peter shook his head and moved closer to the taller man. “No, no it’s fine! If I can lift a semi and stop a subway train, I’m pretty sure I can carry you,” Peter tried to assure.

“Do not lift me-”

Peter never was good at listening. He lifted the larger man up, shot out a web and pushed off the ground to round himself around the corner. The Spider continued to shoot webs after dropping a string, trying to ignore the panicked breathing and small cries of fear that spilled from the man’s mouth. On closer inspection the man was an omega, which was curious because the only omega superhero Peter knew about was Iron Man. Once only a few feet away from the men who were trying to regroup, Peter dropped them down on a fire escape stepping away from Daredevil.

“Okay, they’re down there, do you see them?”

“No, but I feel them. Don’t. Do. That. Ever. Again,” The man growled as he moved down the fire escape.

“You can’t see them? You feel them?” Peter muttered to himself, trying to understand.

While the man was taking his time getting down the fire escape Peter crawled along the wall of the building watching Daredevil and the men laughing to themselves. Because the Spider was annoyed with their jeering he shot out multiple web strings onto the men’s remaining weapons, pulled, and threw them up into the air into another web. Now that the criminals were weapon-less, Peter pushed off the wall and dove into the middle of them while Daredevil snuck up behind the group. Kicks and punches flew at them, Peter did his usual of flipping around the men, on top of them and using his webs to knock them into each other. While Daredevil was harder and more brutal on the men, once all but one was knocked down and webbed to a surface, Peter watched as the Daredevil interrogated the goon.

“Who is telling you which kids to grab?” Daredevil rumbled, pushing the criminal harder against the wall.

“I’ll never tell you!”

Peter laughed as he leaned against the wall next to the criminal. “I wouldn’t say that this guy is really punchy. His whole suit is red so he doesn’t even know if you’re bleeding,” Peter hummed, looking at his fingernails that poked out of his fingerless gloves.

Daredevil proved Peter’s point by punching the man in the gut growling again. “Tell me who he is.”

“I’m not going to let some dumb omegas tell me what to do,” The man choked out.

Peter snorted. “Get a load of this guy. He’s literally having his sternum crushed as he’s pinned against a wall, and he’s concerned about his manhood. I’d say you already look lame, pal.”

“God you talk too much,” Both Daredevil and the goon whined out.

“Yea, I’ve been told I could talk a guy to death. Get a lot of information out that way. Less crushed sternums too,” Spider-Man pointed at both of them to prove his point.

“Okay! Jesus, his name is Colin Keating! Works for the Irish Mafia, he gives us the orders! Now, will you shut up bitch? Your voice is so annoying,” The man gasped out.

Daredevil smiled and thanked the man before bashing his head against the wall to knock him out.

“Do you think my voice is annoying?” Peter complained, crossing his arms.

“A little, but you sound like a toddler… How old even are you? What is that outfit?”

“I’m uh… Twenty! That’s an adult age,” Peter nodded. “I made this outfit. I was going to ask where you got yours and if I could have the guy that made that, make mine!?”

“Twenty is not an adult age, so you’re definitely a child. Only a child would say that.”

“Whatever, look, can I have the name of your costume guy or not?”

“It’s not a costume, it’s a very lightweight type of kevlar,” Daredevil snapped.

“Oh cool! Your guy works with polymer design!? I do too, please can I have his number?” Peter begged. The omega dropped to his knees, hands in a prayer pose. “I have to replace these  
sweatpants like once a week at least!”

“Yes, okay, that’s fine. Just stop doing that, I’ll take you there myself. But! We’re walking there, no swinging,” Daredevil waggled a finger down at the shorter omega.

“YESOHMYGOSHTHANKYOUSOMUCH!” Peter bounced up and walked out of the alley opposite of where police officers were rushing in. The pair made their way down the sidewalks, earning strange stares from passerbyers.

“So how do you stick to walls in those gloves and shoes?” Daredevil asked after a while.

“Well,” Peter hummed, “I’ve pretty much narrowed it down to being able to control the electromagnetics around myself via Van der Waals force effect, but I haven’t had a look at my own skin to see if I have the setules that spiders have. But the shoes and gloves I wear have to be really thin in order for it to work. So obviously if I wore mittens I’d lose my ability to climb up walls.”

“Obviously… So are you a mutant? Like those X-Men kids?” Daredevil asked.

“Oh, no. I’ve read about them! Super cool stuff, Homo sapiens superior. I wish I had been born like this, would have made things a lot easier, let me tell you,” Peter chuckled. “Although, I think having a toddler that can climb walls is a pretty terrifying idea.”

“You literally are still a toddler,” Daredevil commented.

“A toddler that talked a guy to the point he gave you the name you needed.”

“Breaking fingers would have been more humane.”

Peter let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “It’s nice having a partner.”

“Look, kid, you’ve been doing this for what? Three months? We aren’t partners.”

Peter nodded and put on a serious face. “Right, what we just did didn’t make us partners, and you aren’t blind either.”

Daredevil stopped walking and stared near Peter for a long moment who paused only a foot ahead of him. “How did you know I’m blind?”

“The way you move and smell everything. Your head moves whenever there’s a noise… I don’t know, pretty easy to catch. You also hit your heels down with each step, a pretty cool way to catch the vibrations of everything. Are you a mutant?” Peter asked.

“Nope, freak acid accident.”

“I got bit by a radioactive spider during the Battle of New York.”

“Weird.”

They continued walking in compatible silence until they went down an alleyway again to slip into a small warehouse hiding up against a taller building. Peter looked around inside with awe at all of the tools and fabrics. The boy was too busy looking around that he didn’t realize he was being dragged further in by Daredevil. The omega knocked Peter upside his hoodie covered head to make him look at the man who was diligently working at a table.

“Melvin, this is Spider-Man, he needs you to make him a suit,” Daredevil grumbled.

“Oh wow, this is the guy? Oh man, I love your work, I heard you developed a new fabric polymer!”

“Oh, you know what a polymer is? Do you want to help me develop your suit?” Melvin smiled shyly at the boy.

Peter bounced on his toes a little. “Do I?! Oh my god, I couldn’t, really. I’m bad at sowing and my polymer work is just spider webs so… Please, I’m not good enough for that,” Peter breathed and shook his head.

“Do you want a bulletproof suit like Daredevil?” Melvin asked.

“As amazing and lightweight as his suit is, I need something that won’t catch on the air and is as thin as possible around my fingers and feet, but still durable.”

The pair went on about the intricacies of the suit for hours, for so long Peter wasn’t sure when Daredevil had left. The Spider was just glad he didn’t have school anymore so he could sleep in, once he was done of course. Melvin told Peter that his suit was on the house, he was interested if he could develop a fabric that met Peter’s needs and told him that he’d show him how to alter it for when it inevitably would tear. The Spider escaped back to Queens before the sun was up, slipped into his bedroom through the fire escape and passed out on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS, KUDOS, HATE COMMENTS or ELSE


End file.
